Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi of KonohagakureBoruto: Naruto the Movie and a member of both the Uzumaki and Hyūga clans. Background Boruto is the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. On one peaceful morning, during the winter time in Konoha, he and his younger sister Himawari were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother.The Last: Naruto the Movie Personality Much like his father in his youth, Boruto is hyperactive and bold. Similarly, he appears to exhibit an inclination towards pranks. Like his father, his reason for pulling pranks is also to seek attention; in this case, it's from his father, as Naruto's role as Hokage detracted from the time they spent together. This was made apparent when Naruto caught him defacing the Hokage Monument and after being punished by Naruto, he asked him to help him clean up the mess. Like his father and late paternal grandmother, Boruto also inherited a verbal tic: . Despite his disrespectful and bratty attitude towards his father, Boruto shown some sign of being well-mannered and polite, thanking Sarada for not telling Naruto where he is, but not to the point of being formal like his mother. Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto's academy student attire. Boruto's movie depiction.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto appears strikingly similar to his father, with blonde hair and blue, similarly shaped, eyes. Unlike Naruto, however, he has wavy hair which flares out on the sides and back, and an that which resembles the stem of a leaf. His face has a rounder shape like his mother, and he has two whisker markings on each cheek, which he inherited from his father. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit, reminiscent of the orange one Naruto wore for most of the series, that had a red fire symbol on the left breast matching an insignia his mother once wore on her jacket in Part I, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. On Boruto's jacket behind, there was a symbol that resembles a bolt. Worn with this outfit were a pair of flat white sandals. In the epilogue, Boruto wears a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, he wears a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wears black shinobi sandals. In subsequent illustrations, Boruto has worn a v-neck-style shirt and similarly-shaped white sandals. By the time of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, he has switched these out for the style of standard high-top shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, he wears with this a black Konoha forehead protector. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, Boruto is recognised as a prodigy. Before graduating from the Academy, he already mastered the advanced Shadow Clone Technique and a degree of taijutsu proficiency. Also, he showed noticeably sharp battle instincts while playing with his father.Naruto Gaiden chapter 1, page 8 As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Boruto is blessed with an especially strong life-force. This grants him tremendous stamina, immense reserves of chakra, and strong vitality, to which also bestows him an extreme longevity. Epilogue When classes at the Academy were dismissed, Boruto told his classmates that he would show them a prank. The new generation of Ino–Shika–Chō tried to convince him not to pursue it because of the Kage Summit that was about to commence; he replied that being able to pull off a prank despite the heightened security would prove their talent as shinobi. In the end, none of his peers joined in on his prank, though an intrigued Sarada Uchiha followed and observed his handiwork: defacing the Hokage Monument statues with red paint, just as his own father had done once before. Knowing that his father would come to punish him, Boruto prepared to ambush him with a well-timed shuriken, but was stopped when Naruto suddenly appeared using the Body Flicker Technique. While reprimanding Boruto, Naruto recognised that his son was acting out as an attempt to get his attention, and explained that he has to be a father to everyone in the village, so he can't always give Boruto as much attention as he would like. He asked Boruto to endure this hardship, because true shinobi were "those who endure". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Boruto goes off to vandalise his father's Hokage statue to instigate a round of tag with his shadow clones. With Sarada watching and helping Boruto extend the length of the game, Shikamaru Nara arrives and ends the game, much to his annoyance. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Boruto will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji (first cousin once-removed), whose name means . It may also be a reference to his late paternal grandfather's famed Flying Thunder God Technique, as the kanji can be translated as "lightning bolt." * In the artwork for ''The Last: Naruto the Movie '', Boruto was depicted with lavender eyes. * Like his sister Himawari, Boruto's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. * When Boruto defaced the Hokage Monument, he wrote insults on the faces of all the Hokage with the exception of Kakashi Hatake's, on whose he only painted lips. References es:Bolt Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki